Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/26 September 2012
11:53 <1999bug> I attempted to kick him twice, but didn't feel like it. 11:53 <1999bug> Not sure. 11:54 Yes, you know why I am mad? He brought up CP's brother, twice, 11:55 <1999bug> I know. <_< 11:55 <1999bug> He said "In the street" once, too. 11:55 <1999bug> Alongside it. 11:55 Next time he brought it up I would give him three day ban, or kick. 11:56 As soon as he said it, Czech left. Both times. 11:57 Alien Cyborg? Who is that? 11:57 Is that a user? 11:58 Yes. 11:58 He was Czech's brother, but he passed. Don't bring it up ith Czech though, he is still recovering from the loss. 11:59 Be back, switching to laptop. 11:59 :O 12:00 I never even knew Czech had a brother. I feel sorry. :( 12:00 That is sad 12:01 :( 12:02 Indeed. 12:02 g2g for a bit 12:02 Bye. 12:02 (keeping chat open) 12:02 I know a bit how he feels. A close friend of mine passed away 2 months ago. 12:03 Sorry. 12:06 Bug, did you design most of Knight's wiki? 12:06 <1999bug> Sort of, I guess. 12:06 <1999bug> Bob Bricks did a bit, too. 12:06 Can you help me with mine? 12:06 12:06 <1999bug> Possibly. 12:07 <1999bug> What do you need? 12:07 Okay. I just want a brick background, like here, on Brickipedia. 12:07 <1999bug> That is dramatically easy. =P 12:08 <1999bug> Any certain picture? The same one? Different one? 12:08 I know, I stink at the stuff. I am trying to get better at it P. 12:08 :P . 12:09 http://legoaquaraiders.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Aqua_Raiders_Wiki 12:10 <1999bug> Feel free to answer my question. =P 12:10 Oh, yeah, sure :P > 12:10 Just the blue we have. 12:10 (Sorry, I didn't see you asked that :P .) 12:12 <1999bug> You have to make me an admin. =P 12:12 <1999bug> Or I could walk you through it. 12:12 Okay, just leave a message on my talk page or something. 12:12 <1999bug> I edited my page, so we should be good. 12:13 Sorry, glitch. 12:13 Can you edit again? 12:13 It didn't come up for me when I refreshed. 12:15 Nevermind, just walk me through it please. 12:15 It is good I learn to do it. 12:16 <1999bug> Sorry, I was AFK. 12:16 <1999bug> Sure. 12:16 Ready, sir :P , 12:17 <1999bug> Hopefully you know how to save a picture. If so, save this to a desirable location. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/legoaquaraiders/images/e/ee/Background1.png 12:17 <1999bug> Now go down to the navigation bar at the bottom of the page. 12:17 Okay. 12:18 <1999bug> Hoover over "My Tools" and choose "Theme Designer" 12:18 I got it :P . 12:18 Now what? 12:18 <1999bug> Once you have selected it, you want to go to "Customize" where you can upload a background. 12:18 <1999bug> Find the picture and make sure the "fix" box is clicked. 12:19 <1999bug> And the "tile" box. 12:19 Which wiki is this for? 12:19 Mine. 12:19 (I know, but what is it of?) 12:19 <1999bug> Then click the save button. 12:19 <1999bug> Aqua Raiders, I guess. 12:19 Thanks. Wow, I am not the brightest bulb. 12:19 That is really easy. 12:20 <1999bug> They used to link you to tutorials on stuff like that when you found a wiki, but I'm not sure. 12:20 <1999bug> *sure if they do now. 12:24 Link to the wiki? 12:24 .... 12:24 http://legoaquaraiders.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Aqua_Raiders_Wiki 12:25 .... 12:27 Wazz up? 12:27 o/ 12:28 I am new. Can anybody tell me any information about this website? 12:29 It is a LEGO wiki. 12:29 Ok besides that. 12:29 Well, there's an encyclopedia section, a customs section, a forums section and a review section. 12:29 hello 12:29 One more thing, how do I edit my freakin picture? 12:30 Go to your user page 12:30 It sucks :) 12:30 <1999bug> Go to User:Thok 3002 and hoover over the current one. 12:30 Find an image that is about the same size as you current one. 12:30 Do what bug said :P 12:30 <1999bug> A link will pop up and it should be obvious from there. =3 12:30 *User:Thok3002 12:31 <1999bug> Derp. 12:31 <1999bug> @Jeyo: I set my laptop background to play a slideshow of my Marvel figs. 12:31 The link will say "change avatar". Click on that and then it'll tell you the rest. 12:31 <1999bug> It switches every five minutes. 12:31 K thx. 12:31 @Bug :D cool 12:31 <1999bug> *three minutes. 12:32 Did you the the pictures? 12:32 *take 12:33 I like the cookie with the smiley face :) 12:33 Now refresh chat and your avatar will appear 12:34 K 12:34 <1999bug> @Jeyo: Derp. =P These. 12:34 I thought you would Thok :P 12:34 *pick 12:34 :) 12:35 @Bug Oh THOSE...hehe... :] 12:35 (headbang) 12:35 :P 12:35 <1999bug> Coooooookie. 12:35 What is that one where the head hits the wall. 12:35 ? 12:35 <1999bug> (facewall) 12:35 <1999bug> Facewall 12:35 I know, it looks tasty. 12:36 <1999bug> Nomnomnom 12:36 (facewall) . Where is my memory today? I can't remember :P .... 12:36 <1999bug> This thing is awesome! 12:36 <1999bug> *Looks at homescreen* New figure! 12:36 <1999bug> =D 12:36 <1999bug> Desktop, not homescreen. =P 12:36 Gtg 12:36 <1999bug> I think I made homescreen up. =3 12:37 Cookie FTW! 12:37 <1999bug> Cya. 12:37 Bye o/ 12:37 <1999bug> Lol. 12:37 Bye Jeyo. 12:38 Can you add people? Lol 12:40 <1999bug> As friends? If so, most people just jog down a list on their page. 12:40 <1999bug> We don't have any special friending system or anything, but it'd be cool 12:40 <1999bug> *. 12:40 <1999bug> PERIOD. Must add. 12:40 <1999bug> =3 12:41 Do you like HF? Just wondering. 12:42 <1999bug> I do, but I prefer BIONICLE. 12:42 Lol I think all of us do. 12:45 <1999bug> Eh, BIONICLE wasn't too great in its later years. 12:45 <1999bug> The storyline was good, though. 12:45 <1999bug> The only sets that had good taste were usually vehicles and titans. 12:45 When i saw the Glatorians, I knew the end was near. 12:46 <1999bug> Inika. ._. 12:47 <1999bug> Gali has a mustache. 12:47 <1999bug> *had 12:47 back 12:47 Lolz. The Inika were awesome though. 12:48 <1999bug> They didn't even have heads, just weird things that went under the masks. 12:48 <1999bug> They were all about the gimmicks. 12:48 <1999bug> Glowing weapons! Yay! 12:48 <1999bug> =P 12:49 Now the Piraka, I stained my pants when I first saw the Piraka. 12:51 <1999bug> The Piraka were cool, by far. 12:51 <1999bug> (Still gimmicky.) 12:51 <1999bug> (But cool.) 12:51 I LOVE Thok for some reason. He was lazy. 12:52 <1999bug> I think Thok looked the coolest. 12:53 Yeah. Now Zaktan was really cool. Not as cool as Thok though. 12:53 <1999bug> Mustn't forget Vezon. 12:54 I like Kardas. 12:55 <1999bug> Stormbringer is obviously a Piraka fan, too. =P 12:55 hi 12:55 If you haven't realized yet, but if you look at my name, it says Thok for a reason :) 12:56 ? 12:56 <1999bug> I realized that when you joined. xD 12:57 XD Brickguy it says Thok because Thok is actually the best bionicle I have ever had. 12:57 hey 1999bug i thought your logo was spiderman ? 12:58 <1999bug> I change it a lot. 12:58 sorry i have not been on brickipediea for a year! 12:58 <1999bug> No problem, lol. 12:58 O_O 12:58 <1999bug> I changed it about a week ago. 12:59 <1999bug> But it was something else before that. 12:59 i used to suck at making edits but with a years worth of experiance of opther wikis ive gotten better 01:00 <1999bug> Most of us do when we first join. 01:00 I believe Toxic Reapa is a great set. 01:00 did bioncle get replaced with bionicle? 01:00 <1999bug> I wish. =3 01:00 Brickguy102 I just started about 30 minutes ago lol. 01:01 making your account? 01:01 Yep, yep 01:01 well welcome to the wiki thok 01:01 01:02 It will take me a long time to understand this website fully. 01:02 ah well ask me question if you need help im not a admin yet but im working there 01:04 1999 bug could you make me admin? 01:04 1999bug what is your favorite Breakout set? I am watching Chopped. :) 01:05 <1999bug> I am not an admin yet and we're more of a democracy, so people would have to vote for you. 01:05 <1999bug> You're not even qualified (Not even close), anyway. 01:05 http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/46772/1396497-sdock_super.jpg Awesome 01:05 oh no ones going to vote me but i hope you become admin though 01:06 <1999bug> I don't know why I said "yet," considering I wasn't planning on running. 01:06 What does admin mean on this website? 01:06 <1999bug> A person who can ban users and edit things normal users cannot. 01:07 yeah 01:07 <1999bug> They have control over coding and whatnot. 01:07 <1999bug> @Storm: Stalking my blog? =P 01:07 what does that gold minifig by your name mean 01:07 Now that.... is sick. (awesome) 01:09 should i change my pic for my account 01:09 @bug: Nah someone linked to it earlier, and I was looking through it :P 01:09 Nice customs though :) 01:09 So why are you talking about democracy again? 01:10 are you admin storm? 01:10 <1999bug> A gold fig means that you are an admin or chat moderator. 01:11 you chat mod bug? 01:11 I'm a Mod 01:12 <1999bug> Yes. 01:12 ah 01:12 well i will vote you guys for admin 01:13 Wait so why were you talking about democrats bug? 01:14 <1999bug> Not democrats, democracy. 01:14 <1999bug> We vote for people. 01:15 <1999bug> @Brick: I don't want to be an admin. =P 01:15 how do i vote for you guys @bug and storm 01:15 oh 01:15 then storm? 01:15 Or democracy. Why are you talking about Democracy. 01:15 <1999bug> He's not qualified, Brick. 01:15 *? 01:15 oh 01:16 <1999bug> Because this wiki is a Democracy as far as user rights go. 01:16 I wasn't planning on running anyway 01:16 <1999bug> We elect people and vote for them. 01:16 I wasn't really planning on running for mod either, but somebody nominated me 01:16 <1999bug> You're a good mod. 01:16 ...It's a Direct Democracy. :P 01:17 <1999bug> Knight, you spoke! 01:17 <1999bug> Huzzah. 01:17 <1999bug> xD 01:17 But seriously, if this wasn't a Democracy, it would be stupid. 01:17 can any of you vote for me to be chat mod 01:18 Wait, bug not to be rude or anything, but do you want Obama or Romney to be President? 01:18 Don't discuss politics. 01:18 <1999bug> ^ 01:18 It starts arguments. 01:18 Um, ok? 01:18 BAD arguments.. 01:18 can any of you vote for me to be chat mod 01:18 LOL HOW BAD? 01:18 <1999bug> Being such a large wiki, things like politics and religion can cause massive flame wars. 01:19 Oops sorry for caps. 01:19 can any of you vote for me to be chat mod 01:19 Because they're major opinions. 01:21 bug? 01:21 Aye I could tell. 01:22 I don't understand the rule about forbidding politics on the chat. Politics is an important and good thing to discuss. As long as you avoid fighting, it's fine with me. 01:22 :/ 01:22 But rules are rules. 01:22 <1999bug> Some people are too ignorant to avoid fighting. 01:22 ^ 01:23 I do NOT start fights. 01:23 Still. 01:23 <1999bug> Nobody said you did. 01:23 You're fighting now about the rules. :3 01:23 <1999bug> But who's to say I won't. 01:23 <1999bug> *? 01:25 To tell you the truth, I have a youtube account and some guy started a fight about politics -_- 01:26 <1999bug> I saw a debate about religion on a YouTube video the other day... and it was on a video about a cartoon. 01:26 Just a question - Would it make more sense to have a Spartan or Roman helmet in my Minotaur set? 01:27 Roman 01:27 <1999bug> +1 01:27 k, thanks 01:27 No. 01:27 Spartan. 01:27 Minotaurs are Greek Mythology. 01:27 A cartoon? What Cartoon? 01:28 ..Although the Romans king of copied all of the Greek Mythology... :P 01:28 *kind 01:28 <1999bug> Exactly. 01:28 <1999bug> Either would work. 01:29 <1999bug> I don't remember what cartoon it was, someone I am subscribed to commented on it. 01:30 Oh wow 01:33 Everyone is quiet now. 01:34 Silence will fall... 01:36 Awkward silence.... 01:40 WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO EVERYBODY???????!!! 01:41 :) 01:47 Watching a video 01:48 :/ 01:48 <1999bug> Please use less caps. =P 01:48 I just froze 01:50 ... 01:51 Buggg -PM 01:51 oK. 01:52 *Ok 01:53 Froze? 01:53 Your computer, or you? 01:53 *Blizzard* 01:53 I think we are all going to freeze. :D 01:59 <1999bug> Have we had a Miners (City) logo this year 01:59 <1999bug> *? 02:00 I don't think so 02:01 No. 02:05 Bug - PM 02:23 alooone 02:24 Alooone isn't a word. 02:30 Ho! 02:31 This is... a slow chat... 02:31 :/ 02:31 Hey 02:31 Hillo there. 02:36 Wazzzup. 02:42 The Slender Games. :P 02:49 Slenderman >_> 03:00 . 03:13 g2g 03:13 Bye o/ 03:13 Oh, and Czech? 03:14 I lost someone very close this year too, so I know how you feel. :( 03:14 Bye 03:58 Mythrun PM 04:59 Czech! o/ 05:10 D: 05:10 eyyoooo 05:10 nooo 05:11 stupid computer :( 05:13 Saw your message 05:13 :D 05:13 :P 05:14 I was also designing on LDD 05:14 I'm working on a Dragon set for MF 05:15 Oh, cool! I saw your Minotaur set. It looks great! 05:15 Thanks 05:16 I'm making them for MF-esque. 05:16 *more 05:16 Are you working on something for the MMC? 05:16 brb. 05:17 MMC? 05:17 Oh, you did already. :P 05:17 MMC - Monthly MOC Contest 05:18 ah 05:18 I was going to enter my Geonosian Arena, but it isn't finished 05:20 Geonosian Arena! Can't wait for that. 05:22 It'll broken up into small sets 05:23 One set will be a stand, with a jedi-flicking function 05:23 another with the tower with Dooku 05:23 one with an entrance for a beast/monster 05:23 third with the other two monsters, and some droids 05:24 Nice 05:26 Will be quite hard 05:29 Must...get...this...set... 05:30 :P 05:30 I'd prefer the Fury Class 05:30 The Fury Class is very desirable as well. 05:31 I want to get it for the minifigures, and that beauty of a starship. 05:32 I played an game and I did chaos 05:33 Blow up some cop cars 05:33 Mess city hall 05:33 Yeah, the minifigures - especially Malgus - are awesome 05:33 . 05:33 Made an earthquakes 05:34 Bruce Wayne is Loki and the sith troopers :) 05:34 He's a very busy man. 05:39 . 05:39 .. 05:39 Gtg 05:39 Bye 05:40 Bye 05:40 ... 05:41 ^ 05:41 Brb 05:41 Back 05:43 soo 05:43 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/8/8d/Le_monstergeisterzug.jpg - I don't know why, but I just love this boxart 05:45 Lol 05:46 It is pretty cool 05:46 Woah, the box is just as wide as 9468. 05:47 o_O 05:47 really? 05:47 Yup. 05:48 Gtg 06:15 07:16 Hey Czech o/ 07:22 Hi 07:26 How are you? 07:28 Good, you? 07:29 I'm proud of myself!! 07:29 I can now sing all of: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InS3Jjtpks4&feature=related ! 07:30 My brother challenged me to it :P 07:34 I've got a dare for you: 07:34 Okay... 07:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4x0K2Y7kPw - Try and remember it all 07:34 I managed to remember it all 07:34 It's very difficult. 07:35 Watch the whole the thing, and you'll see what I mean 07:35 Wow. 07:35 That's even harder than Goofy Goober Rock. 07:36 I got it all in a week 07:37 I managed Goofy Goober Rock in 30 minutes, so this probably won't take me more than 2 weeks. But it looks hard. 07:38 I've remembered 50% off all Horrible Histories songs. 07:39 (so, I've learnt half of them) 07:39 Wow. 07:39 The only one I've remembered is Stupid Deaths :P 07:39 :p 07:39 So, you watch it, too? 07:40 Occasionally, but not too often 07:41 It's a family event in my house :p 07:42 :P 07:44 We love it :p 07:45 Can I give you a dare? 07:46 It's song related 07:47 brb 07:50 bak 07:50 *back 07:51 Welcome Back 07:56 I thought you would have edited a lot on Horrible Histories Wiki 07:58 I will soon. 07:58 I'm too busy with Brickipedia 07:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGn6COvYeGg Try and sing this whole song. 07:59 It's not hard, and it'll take a maximum time of an hour 10:54 . 11:07 o/ 11:07 drewww 11:07 yessshhh 11:08 I got myself a Vampire Bat today :D 11:10 Wow :D 11:10 My brother got a random minifig yesterday 11:10 It was the Conquistador (Minifigures) 11:11 Aww, cool. 11:12 I really want a Conquistador. 11:12 It's pretty awesome :D 11:12 Especially for a cuusoo project I'm making. 11:12 What's that? 11:13 It's for Horrible Histories LEGO, with sounds bricks that tell you facts, and have one historical figure, and a small vignette. 11:14 Based off the TV show, of course, 11:15 That sounds like it could be really cool 11:15 Do you have any of the customs built yet? 11:15 Not yet, but I've got a general idea. 11:15 Give me a link when you finish one :) 11:15 Kay :) 11:16 I won't post it until I've got it all planned, so a possible December launch 11:17 Alright 11:18 I've got to go, so I'll see you tomorrow o/ 11:21 :( 12:33 O/ 12:45 .. 12:45 Anyone here? 12:45 Knight? 01:04 Hey. :D 01:23 knight? 01:38 Hi. 01:39 Hi 01:42 How are you? 01:44 hello again... 01:44 Good, I guess. 01:44 o/ 01:48 these wiki contrubutor edits are annoying i doubt they are even helping it like one for pong krell gave a different description and had a non working link.... 01:50 Hello o/ 01:51 hi 01:51 o/ 01:51 How are you? 01:52 good 01:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=MFQwAuInDnw minecraft haters gonna hate 01:53 That's cool 01:54 I like how they made the villagers to rebel soldiers 01:54 I see their hands going together 01:56 :D 02:00 Welcome back, Mat! 02:00 :D 02:00 I'm going to test all of you... 02:00 How do you pronounce Morcia? :P 02:00 (I know how to pronounce it, I'm just testing you guys.) 02:01 M-orc-ia 02:01 No. 02:01 Mohr - chya :P 02:01 ^ 02:01 Mor-ca 02:01 *mor-cia 02:01 No. 02:02 The I isn't pronounced in it. 02:02 And the C is used as Sh. 02:02 Moar-Sha. 02:02 Like that. 02:02 Mat got it right. 02:04 Seriously, when Knights' Kingdom came out when I was little, I found some program that pronounced words. :P 02:04 Cool :P 02:04 I always thought that it was Mor - cia 02:04 And "c" was pronounced as a normal "c" 02:05 Moar-kia sounds too troll-like. 02:06 i hope to god i get some emralds now... i'm wasting all my wood to build a mineshaft and a stair case 02:07 Hey, why'd you change the topic? D: 02:09 Gtg o/ 02:09 Cya later 02:10 i get moria and morica mixed up too often 02:11 *morcia 02:19 XD 02:19 what 02:20 it's just hard ok! :P 02:42 back but for like 5 minutes 02:43 for today 02:43 sadly 02:56 Hi 02:59 ... 03:03 Back 03:03 ... 03:03 :| 03:03 |: 03:04 ... 03:04 Someone have seen ninjago episode 20? 03:04 Creeper! o/ 03:04 o/ CS 03:04 Hey... 03:04 hey 03:04 CS is in the Nether :P 03:04 Nice avatar 03:05 Is that avatar Adventure Time, or something? :S 03:06 Crepers is of the Yogcast member Lewis 03:06 Creepers* 03:06 Someone have an link to ninjago episode 20? 03:06 NO! 03:06 ok 03:07 I thought it was episode 6 of season two, or something. :S 03:07 @Paint: Just search it up on youtube (eyeroll) 03:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLtSFZr3qNE 03:09 Thats the trailer, i want to see the full episode 03:10 Not out yet. (eyeroll) 03:10 Second time running an sfc /scannow. Still no results. 03:11 Maybe it is tomorrow out :/ 03:15 Urgh! 10% complete? 03:15 Really!? 03:16 ? 03:16 Scanning your computer again? 03:17 Yeah. 03:17 Then I'll have to do it a third just to be sure. 03:18 I have tried every solution across the entire internet to fix this. Still nothing. 03:18 That must be annoying 03:18 14% o_e 03:18 That slow? :/ 03:19 Hmm, someone is suggesting a Repair Installation. 03:19 That sounds like repairing Windows 7. 03:19 Which sounds like removing everything from my laptop. 03:20 I have Windows 8. 03:21 Okay, so I can't do the Repair Installation. 03:21 Great. 03:21 Seems like I'll just have to do a system restore. 03:22 You'll lost everything :/ 03:22 lose* 03:22 Pretty much. 03:22 I'll back up my Minecraft world though :P 03:23 Well of course, you can't lose that! 03:23 22%... 03:24 Today just isn't my day o_e 03:24 Now my mouse is barely working. 03:25 Nevermind, just a bit of dust. 03:25 Brb. 03:41 hello o/ 03:42 Hi Bobby o/ 03:44 o/ 03:44 hello stormbringer 03:44 o/ 03:45 :| 03:49 (eyeroll) 03:51 back 03:52 Bobby o/ 04:08 hello knight o/ 04:12 Back. 04:13 What's up with all these Adventure Time avatars?!? 04:13 They are Yogscast avatars. 04:13 No, I'm pretty sure it's Adventure Time. 04:14 Adventure time people have pupils. 04:14 no it is yogscast 04:15 from their hit screw the nether song 04:15 ..About Adventure Time? :S 04:16 no it is about minecraft 04:16 the nether is a dimension in minecraft 04:16 it is animated though 04:16 Whatever. 04:18 link here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqELqRCnW6g 04:19 ... 04:19 it is a good song 04:19 Thanks for the link! :D 04:23 76%... 04:23 Still going?! 04:24 Yeah. 04:24 hello mat and hello again stormbringer o/ 04:24 Hi 04:24 :( No snapshot this week! 04:24 Jeb's on holiday. 04:25 it just means the next snapshot will be better 04:25 But the Pretty Scary Update WILL be released before October 31st. 04:25 yeah it will, there already has been 4 mobs 04:25 *new mobs 04:26 Wither, Wither Skeleton, Witch, Bat. Hehe, Bat is the odd one out! 04:26 It is funny how dinnerboner was orginally just came to mojang for the api but ended up adding a lot of cool shiz zle 04:27 whoops 04:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR2OR4fNx3M&feature=rellist&playnext=1&list=PLAB665BE520E66EA2 04:28 (eyeroll) 04:28 Brb 04:31 o/ 04:31 :/ 04:31 o/ 04:32 Any more news of the minifigures MMO? 04:32 04:32 No 04:34 Ok. 04:38 CJC! :D o/ 04:40 moro 04:41 o/ Korp! :) 04:41 mitäs duunaat (what are you doing) 04:42 Listening to Duel of the Fates 04:45 back o/ 04:46 moro bobby 04:46 Hi 04:48 97% 04:48 Still?! 04:49 Yeah, but in the meantime I've been improving my wizards tower. 04:49 Although it completely lagging my computer. 04:50 . 04:51 heippa gotta go 04:51 Brb found 30+ of my old LEGO photo that need to be uploaded to my Wiki 04:52 im gonna put a litlle transulating board to my user page so i dont have to say these evry day 04:52 bye 04:52 o/ 04:53 I need a pixelartist badly 04:53 . 04:55 Hi 04:56 Anyone? 04:56 What? 04:56 I need a pixelartist 04:57 o_e I can't even get into the file which tells me what the problem is. 04:59 @Creeper, that must be very annoying :/ 04:59 It is. 05:01 Looking for hiding computer files. I've done that. What fun. :| 05:04 No, trying to fix something that makes your computer work properly. 05:05 You could break it and buy a new one :| 05:05 Or hire someone to fix it 05:06 I prefer the second thing Hades said. :P 05:06 No! I'm saving for a Wii U! 05:06 Once you buy the wii U, tell me how it is 05:07 But I prefer the first 05:07 Throwing the computer out thw window is always fun 05:07 Is the empire strikes out already released? 05:07 I wouldn't recommend doing that :| 05:07 It might be 05:07 Well I have this whole plan that I'll be able to afford the Wii U by Christmas. 05:07 No it's on Cartoon Network tonight 05:07 The trailer is out On LEGO.com 05:08 What! 05:08 It is! 05:08 When? 05:08 Al the time :P 05:08 What time UK? 05:08 20:00 I think, just check FBTB 05:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-cXWv7vL2o 05:08 :P 05:08 The trailer 05:09 Gtg already 05:09 Bye o/ 05:09 o/ 05:10 What! I thought it was a TV Series! 05:10 Ofcourse it isnt. 05:10 Brb! 05:11 There's already the Clone Wars and later Detours. 05:19 the best thing about that lego starswars film thing is Anthony daniels is acctually voiceing c 3p0 05:19 *c 3po 05:20 C-3P0 05:24 Hi 05:25 Hi 05:25 How are you, Mat? 05:26 Bad 05:26 Again? 05:26 Why? 05:26 :| 05:28 CJC o/ 05:28 Writing a blog about improving Brickipedia 05:28 Cool 05:28 Make the background pink? 05:29 No! :D 05:29 Blue is good 05:29 xD 05:29 So far I am on the second point 05:29 Which is? 05:29 Point I - Become our own site 05:29 (Stop being Brickset Jr) 05:29 "Thou shall not vandalize" 05:29 Point II - Organization 05:29 :P 05:29 Yeah 05:29 I agree with them 05:30 The Minecraft Wiki isn't a part of Wikia, I think 05:30 (I don't mean leave Wikia - we have discussed that many times) 05:30 Oh 05:30 Ok 05:30 I haven't been here 05:31 Because I don't know that 05:31 And now I do 05:33 * Point III - Not making use of our main advantage 05:35 Which would be? 05:35 Information. 05:35 We can have it 05:35 Instead, we just get "This is a set" and "This guy has the same hair piece as Luke" 05:35 Yeah 05:36 Ah, yes, I get what you mean 05:36 * Point IV - Consistency 05:37 Point V - Ease of editing 05:37 back 05:40 Hi Storm! o/ 05:41 Hi 05:43 Gtg ;( 05:43 Bye o/ 05:45 :D 05:45 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO - Is nearly complete! 05:49 (Brb) 06:20 User_blog:CJC95/Thoughts 06:22 Last person to comment loses 06:22 Hey 06:23 Commented first. 06:23 Commented second 06:24 Can I write a comment "I don't care?" 06:24 *"I don't care"? 06:25 Not really constructive 06:27 But honest :P 06:32 back 06:32 O/ 06:35 Hey 06:38 Ok, I think my depression is over 06:38 What depression? 06:39 David Bowie :P 06:39 CJC put a David Bowie song on his thoughts blog 06:39 I had depression 06:41 :0 06:42 The Great Depression is a historical event. 06:42 :P 06:42 Knight, it's not funny 06:43 I was feeling really bad 06:43 Sorry. 06:44 and BTW I kind of like Ninjago now :P 06:44 the sets are terrible, but the show isn't as bad as I thought 06:46 The show is pretty good, I agree. 06:46 I like some of the new sets, and I like all of the 2011 sets. 06:46 It is epic. 06:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slyI2N2qiWQ&feature=related 06:46 It's Ok 06:46 I'm glad you're feeling better Mat 06:46 Hi 06:47 The sets arent terrible,some are,but most are good,mainly the 2011 ones. 06:47 O/ 06:47 all of the 2012 ones are terrible 06:47 and only some from 2011 are good 06:47 You dont even own a ninjago set so you cant just say its bad. :| 06:47 I kind of like the Dragon Battle from 2012... 06:48 One of the few good ones. 06:48 Yeah, I have to own a set to judge it LOOKS bad 06:48 Because there are no photos or reviews in the Internet 06:49 I like the fangpyre mech,copter,and Jay's plane 06:49 :) 06:49 They are just so awesome. 06:49 I hate vehicles in a Ninja-fantasy theme 06:49 All of the 2012 sets are terrible :/ 06:49 Cole's Car is bad,though. 06:50 Dont be critical,guys. 06:50 Yeah, vehicles in a ninja-fantasy theme isn't the best. 06:50 Unless they add ancient elements to them. 06:51 The skeleton vehicles were modern, but had some type of ancient touch to them. 06:51 The dragons were ok 06:51 I loved the dragons. 06:51 I love the dragons,though the wings may fall off. 06:51 I don't think the ninjas should have multiple suits. 06:52 I heard that the dragons just fell apart and weren't stable... 06:52 I have the Lightning Dragon or whatever its called 06:52 Besides the DX ones. 06:52 I disagree with Knight about the suits 06:52 It adds more variety and it allows to choose your favourite style of suits 06:52 For example, if you don't like normal Jay, you may like Jay ZX 06:53 My favoriteis DX 06:53 The lightning dragon is pretty stable, but If you move the wings too much they fall off, and are a big pain to put back on 06:53 Favorite is* 06:53 because if one wing falls off, so does the other one 06:53 What are your least favourite characters in Ninjago? 06:54 Kai. 06:54 Kai 06:54 I hate Lloyd and Jay 06:54 The skeleton copter that comes in the set however, is exceptional 06:54 and I'm not sure about Zane 06:54 I like Lloyd and Jay. 06:54 Any new characters from 2012 06:54 Gtg 06:54 Jay is the blue one, right? 06:54 Kai is ok in my opinion 06:54 :( 06:54 Jay is a lot more annoying 06:55 ^ 06:55 Bye Irnakk 06:55 I'm afraid LEGO will never learn to make comedic characters properly 06:55 Zane is good, except the fact they made him a robot. 06:55 That ruined him. 06:55 Well the show is for five year olds 06:55 I only have the blue one, Jay(?), as far as ninjas go 06:55 I don't know... It added more depth to him 06:55 And Sensei Wu 06:56 No. 06:56 But the idea of a ninja robot is dumb. 06:56 Wu is pretty much useless though 06:56 And they made him act like a robot in every episode now. 06:56 Sensei Wu is pretty cool, actually. 06:56 I have Jay, Kai ZX, Cole ZX, Zane ZX, Jay Zx, And the Samurai X 06:56 and Sensei 06:56 o/ 06:56 o/ 06:57 CJC, now you have me listening to David Bowie :P 06:57 :P 06:57 I forgot how much i liked his music 06:57 Samurai X is okay, I guess, I just don't like the mech. 06:57 Well, I wanted to talk about the backstories, not the look 06:58 The only snake character I have is Bytar, but I am using him for other purposes 06:58 I'm using his head and torso on a custom SPIII villain 06:59 Oh. 06:59 Zane has a good backstory. 06:59 Charge and Fuse are admins? 06:59 Cole has an okay backstory. 06:59 I'm really bothered by Bytar's missing eye 06:59 Jay has a horrible backstory. 06:59 I think he should have both eyes 06:59 Kai has a good enough backstory. 07:00 @CJC. They are?! 07:00 No offence, but Zane sometimes looks like he has some mental illness 07:00 Yeah... are they active though? 07:00 Never really see the, 07:00 *them 07:00 @Mat: Same. 07:01 But I hated they made him a robot. 07:01 I see Charge about twice a week on chat 07:01 Well, a specific one comes to mind 07:01 But it could offend someone 07:01 I only see Fuse about once every 2 weeks though 07:01 Send it in PM. 07:02 (Brb) 07:02 I just found a dark tan and sand blue Kraata :/ 07:03 Weird 07:03 Let me go check what powers that means, brb 07:04 Hello. 07:04 Hello 07:04 D: 07:04 Does anyone remember me? 07:04 Yes... 07:04 No 07:04 Hi 07:04 (I remember all...) 07:04 Hello. 07:05 Yes... 07:05 It's been a while 07:05 I know. :) 07:05 I just came here to check what's happening. 07:06 LS, I watched a couple of Ninjago episodes 07:06 and I think they're pretty ok 07:07 Clone PM 07:07 I don't watch Ninjago episodes now. :P 07:08 I still think the sets are awful, but the show is ok 07:08 Found the Kraata type 07:09 "Disintegration- 07:09 Sand blue metallic head with medium blue tail; named "Kraata Ul" " 07:09 I don't know anything about the new season, but I think 2013 sets will be awesome. 07:09 And it's a level 1, so... 07:09 Yeah, there won't be spinners 07:09 "Burrows by dissolving a path through metal, rock or ground." 07:09 I know. :( 07:09 Interesting 07:09 Ninjago has its final chance to have a decent year of sets 07:10 Without that useless, gimmicky, big, ugly chunks of plastic 07:11 Chima doesn't look to bad, actually. 07:11 *too 07:12 It's a bit better than Ninjago actually 07:12 I know, it's going to have awesome minifigures. 07:12 I'm looking forward for more Chima pictures 07:12 Clone, did you get my PM? 07:12 Even while I like the Ninjago show, I still can't stand the overall idea of it (silly colourful ninjas) 07:13 yeah the Blue, red, and green are horrible 07:13 The black is ok though 07:13 The white isn't my favorite either 07:14 and most of the villains are stupid 07:14 I mean both the look and the story 07:15 I have to go now. 07:15 Bye o/ 07:15 The only villains in Ninjago which have some depth are Samukai and Garmadon 07:16 Wow, my blog has 50 edits... So many people want Ninjago to die horrible deaths 07:17 I want it too :P 07:17 07:17 07:17 Ninjago Should Die Horribly. 07:17 1 day ago by Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 NuffSaid1995 07:17 Can I kill them!? 07:17 The show turned out to be surprisingly ok, but the theme is still lame and useless 07:18 The show is so-so but the theme isn't the best 07:18 The show is made so well to advertise the lame theme :) 07:19 The lamest themes always have the best stories 07:20 Mat have you played LEGO Battles: Ninjago? 07:20 No 07:20 Well, maybe not best, but the most complicated ones 07:20 Ok 07:21 Hello o/ :D 07:21 Hey! o/ 07:22 Uh 07:22 Jay's parents are terrible characters 07:23 Jeyo o/ 07:23 Are they supposed to be funny? 07:24 Yes but they fail at it, badly 07:24 ^ 07:24 seriously, the show is ok, but it has a lot of flaws and it's one of them 07:25 I like the first series 07:26 None of the other series though 07:26 BTW 07:26 The show is stereotypical, predictable (mostly) and rather immature... 07:26 Per Jeyo 07:27 It is, but it's good for an advertisement of a LEGO theme 07:27 it's far better than all of the Bionicle movies :P 07:27 At least Ninjago show doesn't take itself as seriously 07:28 I prefer the Bionicle movies! 07:28 The Bionicle movies were bad as well... 07:28 But better than Ninjago 07:28 I've only seen the Mask of Light tough 07:28 though* 07:28 MoL was the worst 07:28 I never knew I was so good at rapping :/ 07:28 Mask of Light did mess up the personalities of the Toa. 07:28 I was bored and started rhyming 07:29 So yeah 07:29 Did it? 07:29 Oh, I have to go 07:29 weird 07:29 The movies messed up with everything in Bionicle 07:29 I'll be back to continue the Toa-personalities conversation. :P 07:29 How? it was the first Bionicle movie 07:29 o/ 07:29 Bye o/ 07:29 IMO the perfect way to portray Bionicle story was Mata Nui Online Game 07:29 (In maybe 15 minutes) 07:29 o/ 07:30 It seems I am unable to do a full system restore without a Windows 7 installation disk. 07:30 :S 07:30 It had deep, mystical atmosphere, subtle humour and a lot of self-irony 07:30 And I assume you don't have one? 07:30 @CS 07:31 THAT'S the way how LEGO games and movies should be made 07:31 The Mata Nui Online Game was fun 07:31 I wonder if theres a way to still play the game 07:31 for free 07:32 Ninjago show is a crap compared to MNOG 07:32 Tronec 07:32 Or something like that... 07:32 Tronex? 07:32 ? 07:32 Basically every other movie and game made by LEGO is a lot worse than MNOG 07:33 Bionicle Heroes was fun, but utterly inaccurate to the game 07:33 *story 07:33 Actually, MNOG is now the only thing I like in BIonicle 07:33 http://tronec.org/bmp/ 07:34 Could someone link the QCG page, I can't find ti through searching :/ 07:34 it* 07:37 Brickipedia: Quality Check Group 07:37 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word 07:37 And love dares you to care for 07:37 The people on the edge of the night 07:37 And loves dares you to change our way of 07:37 Caring about ourselves 07:37 This is our last dance 07:37 This is our last dance 07:37 This is ourselves 07:37 Under pressure 07:37 Under pressure 07:37 Pressure 07:37 07:39 Back 07:39 Thanks 07:41 No problem. 07:43 So about the movie messing up the personalities of the Toa, Tahu and Gali were never at each other's throats in the books. Yet in the movies they were constantly arguing. 07:43 Kopaka, in the books, was cold to most people but he never neglected or shunned Matoran. This he did in the movie. 07:43 Onua was cautious, smart, observant and well aware of his surroundings. In the movie he was loud and talkative and accidentally destroyed his own village. 07:44 ..What? 07:44 (We were talking about that before I left about 10 minutes ago.) 07:44 Honestly though, the original three books were terrible. 07:45 How so? I thought they were pretty good. 07:45 Everything in Bionicle was terrible besides MNOG 07:45 They weren't written by Greg Farshtey, though. 07:46 I sound like a fanatic 07:46 But I really think MNOG is the only thing in Bionicle besides early sets 07:46 Greg is one of the worst writers I have ever seen 07:47 I know writing for a LEGO theme may limit him, but still 07:47 >_> 07:47 *the only good thing 07:47 Some fan fictions are better than his writing 07:48 Opinions 07:49 That's why Bionicle has ended - terrible writing advertised terrible sets 07:49 (I mean 2006-2010) 07:49 I thought that the books were really badly written. 07:49 What books? 07:49 The first three BIONICLE ones. 07:49 Berry, trust me, everything Greg writes is rubbish 07:50 No, it ended because they couldn't think of a decent way to end it with Bara Magna. So they just made something up really quick and *phup* 07:50 Both story and style-wise 07:50 There were BIONICLE books? 07:50 Oh, yeah. many 07:50 . 07:50 Bad Bionicle books? 07:50 Yes, but they're bad 07:50 Mat, I would really appreciate it if you could respect my opinions and not make comments towards me like that. 07:50 Were they actual novels or small books children can read? 07:51 A mixture of both... 07:51 The first three were definitely the latter, but then they became that ^ 07:51 So a small chapter book? 07:51 Yes. 07:51 Like those Frog and Toad books? 07:51 Hi 07:51 Frog and Toad? 07:51 What? Frog and Toad? 07:52 I actually remember those books 07:52 Some strange children's book series. 07:52 Frog and Toad has better plot, obviously :P 07:52 From when I was 4 or 5... 07:52 But were they the size of those books? 07:52 The books had no pictures but they were about as thick as a pinky nail. 07:53 and the Bionicle comics are so lame they should be reviewed by Linkara :P 07:53 ^ bad comparison. 07:53 *^^ 07:53 Mine was a bad comparison, I was saying. 07:53 Oh. 07:53 Jk, but I really didn't like them too much 07:53 Mat, please respect other people's opinions. And Jeyo, don't argue with him. He's stubborn and has his mind made up. This isn't going to get anywhere. 07:53 Gtg soon 07:54 Em, how is my opinion worse than Jeyo's? Only because it's negative? 07:54 @Berry good advice. 07:54 @Sono :( 07:54 Not yet, but soon 07:55 We never said your opinion was worse Mat 07:55 You can say your opinion in a nicer way. 07:55 ^ and ^^ 07:55 Or if someone did, I wasn't paying attention to the screen 07:55 I didn't say it was worse. I said live with it and then told Jeyo that your mind was made up and your stubborn so it won't change.... 07:56 Who knew a website about LEGO could have so many arguments? 07:56 Who would have ever thought... So many arguments...\ 07:56 I thought the worst part of the graphic novels was the fact that they kept falling apart. :/ 07:57 Actually, I was nice about Greg's writing :P 07:57 What part of respect? 07:57 Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking 07:57 xD 07:57 lol 07:57 Not Greg though, that's fine. But honestly, you seem easier to offend than Knight. 07:57 This is so dramtic 07:58 How is it that there hasn't been a Brickipedia movie yet? 07:58 Can't we give ourselves one more chance 07:58 Why can't we give love that one more chance 07:58 Why can't we give love give love give love give love 07:58 give love give love give love give love give love 07:58 (aplause) 07:58 CJC, What song? 07:58 Mispelled :/ 07:59 Seriously, even if I wanted to I couldn't find anything good in Bionicle books 07:59 Or is it (clap) 07:59 I know they're children books, but they could be still done better 07:59 Oh, I didn't notice you already changed the topic 07:59 So you're saying they should be like the Cat in the Hat? 08:00 Under Pressure - Queen & Bowie 08:00 Or more fore teen and adult readers 08:00 Green Eggs & Ham 08:00 As I said, some fan fictions are better 08:00 Horton Hears a Who? 08:00 Horton Hears a Doctor Who! D:< 08:00 lol 08:01 Anyone have any new Chima images? 08:02 Or have an idea when they'll come out? 08:02 Either early 2013, or summer 2013. 08:02 I think Ninjago's fifth wave will be in December. 08:02 ok 08:03 Let's hope the wave is good 08:03 o/ 08:03 So Chima should be in early 2013. 08:03 Hi. 08:03 Hi Joker 08:03 Fell asleep and met my Dream Guardian. :o 08:03 Dream Guardian? 08:03 Yes. 08:03 My dream guardian is a myth. 08:03 What a "Dream Guardian"? 08:03 *what's 08:03 He's somebody I made up in my ind. 08:04 Mind* 08:04 ok... 08:04 He's cool. 08:04 Who was the guardian 08:04 Viking.\ 08:04 I woke up and seen a cross under my pillow. 08:04 so it was true that he's real. 08:04 I gtg 08:04 Bye everyone! 08:05 Please be good 08:05 No fighting 08:05 I have my eyes on everyone 08:05 o/ 08:05 Maybe the cross is there to protect you from Lord Vampyre. :D 08:05 I have my eyes on you too. 08:05 You should also get some garlic. 08:05 o_O 08:05 A wooden stake. 08:05 I'm not going trick or treating this year. 08:05 And build a moat around your house! 08:06 I'll dress as a pirate with a real cutlass. 08:06 and say I'm black beard, I came from the dead. 08:06 Although Black Beard was thrown overboard, well just his body, not the head. 08:06 I don't need a costume, they already think I'm wearing one. :D 08:06 and their is an island with his grave. 08:06 so I guess that somebody found the body and head. 08:06 Hey Storm 08:07 I'll top the bill, I'll overkill, I've got to find the will to carry on 08:07 With the show, with the show 08:07 The Show Must Go On 08:07 Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on 08:08 Why is everybody coming and leaving the chat? 08:09 The Glitch Monster is invading. 08:09 It must have escaped from Clone's computer. 08:10 :| 08:14 I have to go now. 08:15 And Mat, I'm not just leaving because of what you were saying in PM. 08:15 Bye o/ 08:20 ^^ Did I miss something? 08:20 Replied in forum 08:35 Urgh, reading Matoran is so hard. 08:39 Berry, what you missed has been captured and is on the newfiles page. 08:41 images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/16/MatContinuesToAttackInPM.png? 08:41 images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/16/MatContinuesToAttackInPM.png - That? 08:41 images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/16/MatContinuesToAttackInPM.png 08:41 yeah 08:42 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/16/MatContinuesToAttackInPM.png 08:42 Gtg (again) 08:42 Bye o/ 08:42 NOO! Wait! 08:42 Is that just one image? 08:44 Yes, it's one image 08:44 Damn informer 08:45 What is that supposed to mean? 08:45 Seriously, what's the point of bringing here something that is barely offensive? 08:45 PM i PM - Private Message, and it should be kept private 08:46 Though I do agree that it isn't that bad, you just PA'd Jeyo. :| 08:46 How long this time? :/ 08:46 Two weeks. (eyeroll) 08:47 :( 08:48 ? 08:49 You shouldn't be sad. The environment was just a bunch of stupid arguments, as it usually is when Mat is on. (eyeroll) 08:50 Yeah :/ 08:50 I don't see what was insulting though. 08:50 I'm pretty sure that the informer was Jeyo...make of that what you will. 08:51 Basically a rant at Jeyo because he's proud of his hobby (eyeroll) 08:52 Oh. 08:52 I didn't understand the screenshot. 08:52 Honestly, if not respecting other people's opinions was grounds for that mega-warn thing, I would have given Mat one by now. 08:53 I didn't ban him for that though. It was how he responded to it, since Jeyo was probably the informant. Who/what else would be? 08:55 Indeed 09:17 Back. 09:17 Anyways, why was Mat banned? 09:18 He PA'd Jeyo 09:18 May you say PA'd in a bigger term? 09:19 Seems like the word has something to do with Pass, I guess. 09:19 Personal Attacked 09:19 Oh. 09:19 What do you mean, you're on a computer? 09:19 Do you mean, " Threatened ". 09:22 Personally attacked him over the internet 09:22 No, it was a really bad insult 09:24 Oh. 09:24 So, he insulted him. 09:43 :/ 09:44 D: 09:44 :( 09:44 hi 09:52 hi Jeyo 09:52 If Berry and KoN could come on, I'd like to better explain what happened with Mat...*summons* 09:56 Hey Bug o/ 09:56 <1999bug> =\ Hey. 09:57 Hey 09:57 o/ 09:57 Hey Jeyo, Storm. o/ 09:57 Making another Cuusco project. 09:58 <1999bug> Hi, DH. 09:58 <1999bug> =\ 09:58 Oh hey Bug. o/ 09:58 LU. o/ 09:58 Topher. o/ 09:58 <1999bug> Sigh. 09:58 ? 09:59 <1999bug> Nothing. 10:00 k 10:00 Hi BJ 10:00 hey 10:00 o/ 10:01 wats up? 10:01 10:01 Bug-Since your the Roblox master, are these good enough? 10:01 10:01 10:01 brb 10:02 <1999bug> Haven't played ROBLOX in a while, but yeah. 10:03 Thanks. 10:03 It'll be a figure in my Roblox project. 10:03 gtg 10:03 D: 10:03 :( Bye o/ 10:05 back 10:05 D: DH 10:05 I have to go as well 10:06 Hey KoN. 10:06 (Now we just need Berry) 10:06 bye Jeyo if ur leaving 10:07 I can actually stay for a bit longer 10:07 for about four more minutes. 10:07 o/ KoN 10:07 Hi all :) 10:07 You said you played TF2, right? 10:07 Yep 10:08 ok cool 10:08 Can I link you to a funny TF2 video in PM? 10:08 Sure, I've already PMed you :P 10:08 KoN, what did you and Berry mean by the "informer"? You mean the one who provided the image? 10:08 :P 10:09 It was Mat who said "Damn informer", we took that to mean he was referring to you, and you informed us of his bad behaviour 10:09 *because you 10:10 Was Mat kicked or banned earlier or something? 10:10 Yes, that would be me. 10:10 He was banned 10:10 : P 10:10 How long? 10:10 One month, according to Berry (i think) 10:11 He really has to shut up sometimes :/ 10:11 He gets himself into trouble 10:13 Hey Storm is PM working? 10:13 And yeah, he does 10:14 You look like a Sock, Finn. 10:15 KoN, you didn't get my PM? 10:15 Try refreshing 10:15 Nope :/ 10:15 Okya 10:15 *Okay 10:15 Still nothing 10:16 Now? 10:16 KoN are you a Checkuser? 10:16 I'll refresh too 10:16 @Jeyo: No, that's the one thing I don't have :P 10:16 CJC, Ajr, NHL like their extra buttons 10:17 Oh, okay. 10:23 I have to go now. For the...fourth time? 10:23 Bye o/ 10:23 Hey 10:23 Czech! o/ 10:31 Dead chat? 10:32 Custom:Guardians_of_the_Universe I thought these were Smurfs at first :P 10:33 :P 10:35 Hi Czech o/ 10:36 Sup. 10:40 . 10:42 My computer is lagging 10:46 k 10:47 Hey o/ 10:48 DREW 10:48 :D 10:48 O/ 10:48 *Drewbear 10:48 Hey, Czechbear! :D 10:48 Sup guys o/ 10:49 <1999bug> What is a template that can be used if a page is in need of major refinement? 10:50 ? 10:50 Maybe 10:50 ? 10:50 No one said hello to me (sad) ? 10:50 Hey Bakon! o/ 10:50 Probably just 10:50 xD 10:51 Sup 10:51 There may be another template for removing stuff, but I can't think of any 10:53 <1999bug> Thanks, although it is not the best template. 10:55 Yeah 10:55 Hi 10:55 . 10:57 o/ 10:58 New LIU Atlas! :D 11:02 Dead Chat 11:03 haha gotta go too 11:09 http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/342020 Lol! The part with the bathroom is hilarious! 11:13 Joker? 11:23 Hey 11:24 Yea? 11:24 ... 11:24 Hi. 11:24 I welcoming Storm... 11:24 Oh, uh.. sorry. 11:25 Back 11:25 Hi. 11:25 Hey 11:25 I hate it when I say, " I quit ", they say, " He'll come back. ". 11:26 But, this time I hardly go on now. 11:26 What? 11:27 Left on accident.. 11:28 Bor'd 11:32 I'm burning my fingers attempting to eat a grilled cheese X( 11:34 e'yuck! 11:39 :| 11:40 11:43 ? 2012 09 26